Finally one
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Rin isn't really used to being manhandled, or married for that matter. But she is secretly happier than words can describe. But Haru loves to tease her about it anyway RinHaru, Female RinxHaru, Hetero, *oneshot*, Fluff, Marriage, Uke Rin, Seme Haru


**Its Rin and Haru's wedding night**

 **Haru is an eager puppy and the happiest he has been in his life,** **Rin is embarrassed as hell**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Haru casually walked down the hallways of the building, slightly admiring the décor of the wallpaper, lights and wall art. However, he was not completely interested in any of it. He was far too interested in getting to his room despite the complaints of the person in his arms. While they struggled, he was far too happy to care about them trying to get free.

He would never let go of them, they would be together forever. He was bound to the person he loved most of all and had loved since he was a kid. His first love in a sense and someone very precious to him. After they had been reunited in high school, his love for them had only grown stronger as they swam together.

He and Rin were finally married, they were united as one and belonged to each other. The rings on their fingers being further proof of their new relationship as husband and wife. He had to say he loved the lacy chest of Rin's dress as well as her ruffled skirt. But more so, he was excited about the lacey lingerie underneath.

As Haru carried her he had his usual blank expressionless face. But small flowers were surrounding his head and his blue eyes were shining like the sea on the ocean. Conveying his inner joy. Nothing could upset him right now, he was too happy to care about anything except to simply enjoy the moment with everything he had.

Meanwhile, Rin was struggling manically at being held like this. Her cheeks redder than her hair, not used to being carried like this. Let alone the fact that she could tell what was running through Haru's mind. He was enjoying this way too much and she could tell from the expression he was currently wearing on his face.

"Damn it Haru! Put me down already! I'm capable of walking!" Rin snapped defiantly. Though she struggled as hard as she could she couldn't get free no matter how hard she tried. People were staring, not just the guests from downstairs. But all the members of staff nearby could see them too making her feel even worse at what they were thinking.

Though this was the happiest moment of her life, she hated having too much attention on her. She could feel their eyes burning into her making her feel self conscious. Though it had been wonderful earlier to be praised by everyone, her shyness was now on full swing making her feel awkward again.

"No" Haru replied bluntly not missing a beat. He had dreamed of this moment since they were kids, wanting nothing more than to be by her side. Now Rin was finally all his and he would never let her go again. They could now swim through the water together as one, a dolphin and a shark in love.

Rin glared at him fiercely, he was enjoying this, wasn't he? Showing her up like this and making a fool out of her "You find this funny?" she growled darkly. She was more than capable of walking by herself without his help. If she wasn't so happy and he didn't look so cute she would give him an earful.

Haru sighed, why was she always so dense? He then looked her straight in the eye, making her shiver at the intensity of his gaze at her. Wondering if she had made him mad. "I'm trying to be romantic. What's so bad about wanting to carry my wife to our hotel room?" he asked defiantly. He never wanted to let her go, making this as memorable for her as it was him.

He never wanted this moment to end, he wanted to hold her in his arms for eternity. Getting lost in each other, glad to finally be together. After coming as far as they had and knowing that their feelings for each other were indeed mutual and they would never want another.

Rin felt her cheeks heat as she blushed profusely at his comment. He really knew how to provide the sweet talk when necessary. You'd never think he was the same guy. Its like when he got charismatic he took on a whole different persona and switched back to normal when he was being himself.

But she couldn't argue with what he said, as it was true. But she was really embarrassed as this was something she was really new to. An unfamiliar territory that she had never faced before. This was something she had dreamed off experiencing since she was a little girl, but now she was living that dream despite it not feeling real.

She then bowed her head shyly, her bangs tickling her cheek. She couldn't argue with him on that, but she just felt really embarrassed about the whole situation. Her bangs tickled her cheek as she did so, her cheeks flushed crimson making her look even cuter than she realized. "S… Sorry. I… I'm just not used to this" she replied shyly.

She wasn't used to being a married woman. She wasn't used to being carried like this as if they were in a cheesy rom-com either. It was a lot for her to handle that this wasn't a dream. She was worried she would wake up and none of this really happened, because it was just too perfect and her heart couldn't handle it.

Haru softened, smiling at her affectionately. She looked so cute right now it wasn't fair "Neither am I, but I'm really happy that Rin is my wife" he replied fondly. They could make dinner together, taking it in turns of who wanted to cook. At the end of the day he would have Rin to come home to, he would be able to admire Rin and show her off proudly as his wife.

But more than that she would be his baby daddy. Bearing as many babies as she was willing to, life created from their love together as soulmates bound by fate. Teaching their kids to swim and raising them as decent human beings. Sharing memories and moments together for the rest of their lives, it all sounded wonderful.

Rin softened, touched by Haru's words, then then smiled fondly at him "Me too" she replied lovingly. Though she was embarrassed as hell, she loved Haru that much hadn't changed. He would always be her everything and her first love, but what made her even happier was knowing he was finally all hers.

The two then leaned forward and touched foreheads, silent words of love being shared between them. Gentle hums escaping their lips, they really were married. I mean they were already having a domestic argument. If that didn't scream "Just married" then she didn't know what did.

Rin then hesitated before speaking her mind of what was bothering her "Haru?" she asked shyly. Her heart was racing in her chest and she was shaking a little, her nerves slightly getting the better of her. But with Haru by her side, she barely noticed her fear.

"Hmm?" Haru responded, enjoying being close to her like this. Their hearts and minds now one, thinking and feeling in the same state of mind and feeling. He felt he could understand her better like this. As if their minds were melded into one being made of their love.

Rin swallowed nervously, god she was so embarrassed to be saying this "Be gentle. I know I'm no virgin, but the events of today. I… I'm really nervous" she explained shyly. She would be tighter from nerves so it would hurt a little. The last thing she wanted was for this to be painful in this situation.

Haru smiled, he would never dream of hurting Rin. But he also wouldn't force her into having sex after how exhausting the reception had been as a whole for them both. "We don't have to do it tonight. But if Rin really wants to…" he trailed off. He would happily shower her body with his love, caressing every inch of her as if she was made of glass.

Rin smiled, as if she wouldn't want to experience the highlight of marriage. "I want to" she reassured him. She had always loved how conscious Haru was of her well-being and feelings. But now she wanted to feel him, in body, mind and soul as they intertwined amongst the sheets together on the night of their honeymoon.

Haru smiled and stroked her cheek affectionately "Ok If that's what you want" he replied. If that was what she truly desired, then he would gladly grant her wishes. He then continued to carry Rin to their hotel room quietly, their foreheads still touching.


End file.
